Secret
by DeadFuzz
Summary: Butters is out of Juvenile hall. Kyle thought no one knew his well kept secret. He was very very wrong.
1. I know your secret

Plz note I don't own South Park or any of the characters

Plz note I don't own South Park or any of the characters

Kyle had a secret

As Kyle walked out of the deserted alleyway he thought he was alone.

Humming happily to himself he absent mindedly fidgeted with his green hat.

"Hello Kyle" The voice made him jump. He recognised it but no…. it couldn't be… His secret was safe perfectly safe.

Kyle spun around on the spot and faced the small boy with blonde hair.

"B-Butters w-what are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound calm and relaxed. By the smirk on Leopold Scotch's face he knew he had failed.

"Interestingly enough I was just about to ask you the exact same question." Butters replied with not a hint of stuttering. 3 years full time service in Juvenile hall can change you for life.

"Who me? Oh I… I… was just umm… meeting someone…. But uh… they umm… didn't show heh heh." He laughed nervously. "Anyway I umm…. Thought you weren't meant to be out for a- another year."

"Good behaviour can get you to out earlier than usual my good… hmm. I guess you wouldn't _really_ be my friend anymore would you Kyle. I wonder… Do you remember the promise you made me when I was convicted? I played your words over and over in my head every day. Convincing myself that you _weren't _lying and that you'd keep your promise. It's the only thing that kept me sane. But then again, Stan, Kenny, Eric and even you were always good at running away from the truth."

"Listen Butters-"

"MY NAME IS NOT BUTTERS ANYMORE!"

Kyle flinched at his raised voice "Leopold, umm… I… I'm sorry dude but… I umm had a lot of stuff on m-my mind and I umm… I got a job so I umm… didn't really have anytime to visit you."

Butters laughed and played with the pocket knife in his hand. "Is that really the best you can do? You know Kyle I thought you were a better person than that. Eric was right you are just a stupid no backboned Jew who thinks just because he has money he's better than everyone."

Butters moved right up face to face with Kyle and Kyle flinched again. "I'll tell you something else Kyle" he said whispering now "I know your secret


	2. 3 and a half years ago

Part two…… Oh hey peoples thx for reading the first chapter heres the second one I promised XD

Part two…… Oh hey peoples thx for reading the first chapter heres the second one I promised XD

3 and ½ years ago…….

"Kyle go long! Go Long!"

"I'm Open! I'm Open!"

Stan flings the ball at his best friend Kyle. "Hey Kenny, Catch!" He cries and does a tricky backwards pass to the little boy in the orange parka.

"Mhhfp mffh mhfffh!" His muffled voice says as he lobs the ball to the fattest of his friends.

"I told you Kenny I'm NOT FAT I'm BIG BONED! NOW CATCH THE BALL YOU FRIGGIN DOUCHE!" The quick tempered fatso throws the ball to the little boy with blonde hair and a stutter. He fumbles.

"GODDAMIT BUTTERS CATCH THE BALL NEXT TIME!"

"I-I I'm sorry Eric" He mutters looking down at his feet.

"This is boring" Stan complains sitting down on the snow and taking his poof ball beanie off.

"Hey I know! Let's steal Mr. Hat!" The fat boy looks excited.

"Nah Mr. Garrison will kill us when he finds out. Besides that puppet's a fag." Kyle says sitting down next to Stan.

"Pfft whatever! You guys are pussys! Come on Butters!"

"Oh I don't know Eric" Butters says fidgeting and looking at his feet again "my dad will ground me for life if I hang out with a gay puppet"

"BUTTERS YOUR COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Butters flinches "yes Eric what-Whatever you say"

At Mr. Garrison's house, the two boys are peeking out from behind a tree.

"Ok heres the plan… I open the window. You sneak in. You steal the puppet. You climb out the window. Then you climb the tree up to the tallest branch. And then you put Mr. Hat on the branch."

Butters fidgeted uncomfortably again "W-Why do I have to do everything?"

"Goddamit Butters do you ever listen your not doing everything! I have to open the window!"

"Alright Eric if you say so"

The plan was a success. Eric didn't stop laughing until he came to Stan Marsh's house.

After telling Kyle and Stan what they did, Eric burst out into laughter again "he probably won't find him until the summer holidays!" he exclaimed.

Stan Kyle and Kenny just rolled their eyes. For some reason butters looked ecstatic. "That was the greatest thing ever! Such thrills! It'll be worth being grounded just for the adrenaline kick!"

"Umm Butters a-are you alright dude?" Kyle looked positively freaked out. "Alright?? I've never been better!"

And before any of the boys could stop him Butters sprinted out of the backyard. As he ran, the adrenaline pumped through Leopold's body like a jackhammer. He stopped in his tracks staring at his next target. 'South Park General Store'

Panting furiously Butters made a direct beeline for the tiny store he didn't stop walking until he came to the lolly section of the store. Checking once, twice, three times for somebody watching Leopold jammed his pockets with gobstoppers, gum, freddo's, and caramel cremes. He then tried to look calm as he made his way to the exit.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarms rang as soon as he took a step out of the small shop. "Hold it right there mister. Oh its you butters!" the shop assistant exclaimed. "Well you would never steal from my store but just to be safe could please come over to the counter and empty your pockets?"

Butters stiffened. Caught in the act. He did was his instincts told him to do. He ran.

It wasn't until the police caught up with him Butters knew just how deep of trouble he was in.

Hope you liked it! Thanks to the review sent to me it was great. Part 3 will be here before you know it infact I might start it now! XD


	3. Butters Court Case

Hey dudes and duddettes hope you liked part 2 now heres part 3 XD

Hey dudes and duddettes hope you liked part 2 now heres part 3 XD

At South park Court House…..

"Leopold Scotch. You have been charged under the court of South Park for petty theft. How do you plead?"

Butters looked up at the stern judge. She had t he same colour hair as the mayor but was a bit on the larger side "N-Not Guilty maam!" He squeaked.

"Defence would you like to start?" The judge asked. Butters looked over his shoulder. He had to be his own lawyer. After they heard what butters had done his parents had refused to even speak to him. They were in the back row. His mother was silently crying into a handkerchief and his dad was refusing to look at him. Butters moved his eyes to the first row where four boys sat staring. The fattest had a smirk on his face and Butters felt himself fire up inside.

"Sure I'll start" He said bitterly. 5 minutes through the case he had finished describing his sudden adrenaline rush and his desire to run he looked over his shoulder again. The lard ass was stifling laughter. Butters felt the adrenaline burn through him and before he knew it he had thrown himself at Eric Cartman. Punching his fists into every socket of that fat body he could reach.

The judge called order and the guards pulled Leopold away from Eric.

"LEOPOLD SCOTCH! I WAS GOING TO LET YOU OFF WITH A WARNING BUT YOUR RECENT BEHAVIOUR PROVES YOU ARE NOT SAFE TO INNOCENT CIVILLAINS!" Butters gulped.

"I SENTENCE YOU TO 4 YEARS 6 MONTHS IN JUVENILE HALL!" She screamed slamming down the hammer. "NO! Please! I'm only 13! I wont survive there PLEASE!" The judge turned down her nose on Butters. As the guards struggled to lead him out of the courtroom Kyle yelled out to him. "DON'T WORRY BUTTERS! IT'LL BE OK! WE'LL TELL THEM WHAT REALLY HAPPENED. WE'LL VISIT ALL THE TIME"

Just before Butters disappeared out the door Kyle shouted the promise that Leopold remembered for 3 and a half years "WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"

There you are hope you enjoyed next part will come soon I promise XD


	4. Back to now, Back to Stans

Leopold put the knife right up to poor Kyle's throat and whispered again "I know your secret Kyle

 Part 4 XD

Leopold put the knife right up to poor Kyle's throat and whispered again "I know your secret Kyle. Both of them"

Kyle just gulped as sweat broke his forehead "what do you want scotch?" he asked Leopold who now had a wicked smile etched across his face. "I want a lot of things Kyle. A lot of things. But the first thing I want is for you to tell me where Stan Marsh is.

Kyle's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Why? So you can kill him to? Sorry but no deal." Leopold Scotch rolled his eyes impatiently "how touching" he said in a sarcastic voice "I will find Marsh Kyle. Without your help, but I want _you _to tell me because this way will be a lot quicker" Leopold smiled wickedly "and a lot cleaner to" he added "but don't worry Kyle. I promise not to pull the knife on Stan, or Kenny, or even Eric now that I think about it" When Kyle still looked suspicious he added  
"Don't worry Kyle, unlike you I keep my word"

Kyle decided in his head that butters was probably telling the truth so he sighed and said "he's at his house" Butters pushed the knife harder against Kyle's throat and a couple of droplets of blood etched out "what about Kenny and Eric?" "Their at Stan's house too. We were all meant to be having a sleep over but I told him I couldn't come"

"Take me there Kyle" Scotch said and released the knife on Kyle's throat now pressing it against his back to keep him from running.

As Stan opened the front door of his house, he was surprised to see Kyle standing there "hey Kyle, I thought you weren't comi-" He was cut off by his own gasp. From behind Kyle stepped out a face he hadn't seen in a very long time. "B-B-Butters! No it can't be. You're not meant to be out yet!" Scotch tutted his tongue and said "Like I told Kyle earlier this evening, MY NAME IS NOT BUTTERS ANYMORE!" Just then Kenny and Cartman stepped out of the lounge room and into the door frame to see what all the noise was about. Their reactions were exactly the same as Stan's.

"Are your parents home Stanley?" Scotch asked in the same tone of voice that was like asking about the weather "N-no. They're out with Kyle's tonight" Leopold smiled the same wicked smile again. "Good" He walks inside without invitation, still holding the knife next to Kyle's back. The other three follow, still struck dumb and mouths hanging open.

Butters sits down on the Marsh's lounge and beckons Kyle to sit next to him. As the boys enter the room he tells them to sit opposite him. "Now I am a very impatient man today" he said calmly then with gasps of all four boys, he put the knife up to Kyle's throat "So get me what I want or your parents will come home to find a dead Jew and their house trashed" Scotch said " You promised" said Kyle all of a sudden. "No Kyle on the contrary, I promised not to pull the knife on _them _I never promised I wouldn't kill _you_."

"Look Leopold, what do you want?" Kenny asked. There was bitterness in his voice. "A number of things Kenny, but first, I'm going to tell you a story. The first year at juvenile hall, nobody knows respects or fears you. So they give you stale bread, water and some vegetable soup from a can. The second year your there, a small portion of people know and respect you. So they start giving you fresh bread, water and some _meat _and vegetable soup. But the third year your there, everyone knows you, everyone respects, but most importantly, everyone fears you. So they give you water, fresh _wholemeal_ bread, fresh vegetables, but mostly, every night you get a delicious steak. Now tell me, did you notice anything that didn't change from the menu no matter how much people feared you?"

"t-the water?" Eric asked timidly. "Exactly. No matter how much they fear you, they don't give you anything with sugar because they are scared of a rumble. So the first thing I want from you Stanley. Is a tall glass of coke, with ice and a straw." Scotch finished calmly. Stan got up from the couch and returned two minutes later with the coke. His hand was trembling slightly. Leopold took a large sipped and smacked his licks. "I haven't had one of those in a long time" he whispered to himself.

"The second thing I want is to use your laptop Marsh" Butters continued as if he hadn't just stopped talking. Again Stan rose from the couch and retrieved what Butters had asked for. As Scotch logged in to myspace, his knife still pressed against Kyle's throat, he chuckled and said aloud "In over three years of not checking my myspace, I only have 3 comments, one friend request, and one picture comment!" Kyle looks down just as Butters clicks the link to check the friend request and gasps. The username reads _Trent Boyett_.

Butters looks up at the sound of Kyle's gasp "yes that's right Kyle. Trent and I had a long chat in Juvenile hall. We both decided that we hate you four more than anything else in the world. Trent gets out next year. I told him I wouldn't kill you four until he's out. I said I'd wait for him so we can do it together. I always keep my promises. Trent mad the myspace when he won the Juvenile hall raffle and won 3 hours on the computer. I won nothing"

Scotch goes back to home and clicks on the photo comment; it was the picture from when we got our fourth grade pictures taken. Clyde had written to butters:

_Dude! You're such a gay wad! This picture sucks!_

Kyle then realised Butters hadn't checked his myspace for about a week before he got convicted, or Clyde would never have written that. Butters smiled to himself and clicked reply; he then typed four words that made Kyle's stomach drop. _You're my next victim._

Scotch then clicked on the links that took him to his comments. One was a chain comment sent by Wendy about Bloody Mary, One was an ad sent by an old band that was long forgotten, and (Kyle's stomach dropped again) the most recent one was from him, asking Butters when the court case was. He knew the answer. About 24 hours after the incident occurred. It was in the paper the day after Butters robbed the store.

Butters closed the laptop and said "The last thing I want from you three is to tell me what really happened that day I stole Mr. Hat."

Cartman sighs and says "well, we've been waiting for this for 3 and a half years"

plzreviewplzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview

ok I promise ill get the next chapter to you asap- while your waiting plz plz plz review because I don't know if you like it or not so I don't kno whether to keep riting thx XD


	5. What really happened

:)

_:)_

_Five boys are outside the Marsh's house playing football, when the blonde boy fumbles, the boy in the poof ball hat takes off his beanie and exclaims he's bored._

_The boy with the green hat sits next to him and rejects the fat boy's idea to have fun._

_The fat boy hollers at the blonde boy making him flinch and drags the blonde with him to their teachers house._

_Again the fat boy hollers at Butters for interrupting him._

_Butters climbs in through the window and grabs Mr. Hat from inside the teachers draw. He climbs back outside and Cartman edges him on to climb the tree. When Butters reaches the tallest branch, a triumphant smile enters his face; he reaches up to a nearby twig to put the puppet on it._

_CRACK!_

_The branch Butters is holding onto snaps and he falls to the ground. Eric Cartman panics. He has a sudden rush of adrenaline from fear and picks the little boys limp body up and carries him as fast as his fat legs can take him to Stan's house. As he goes through to the Marshes backyard the three boys stand up in shock._

"_Dude!"_

"_His heads bleeding!"_

"_He's out cold!"_

"_GAWDAMMIT DON'T STATE THE OBVIOUS JUST HELP ME WITH HIM!"_

"_Hang on a minute I think I know what can help him" Stan says "Cartman talk to him!"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about Stan? He's unconscious!" Cartman growls_

"_I don't know! My mum said people can hear you when they are unconscious! So just make up some cock and bull story up about how you successfully stole Mr. Hat and came back here so when he wakes up he doesn't blab and get us all in trouble!"_

_With that Stan ran inside his house to the medicine cupboard. When he rushed back outside, Cartman was talking to Butters about how they were rushing back to Stan's house._

"_And Cartman's laughing his head off when he finishes telling Stan Kenny and I the story" Kyle finishes for him._

_Noticing the bottle in Stan's hand Cartman, Kyle and Kenny all at once ask "What's that?"_

"_It's a bottle of adrenaline" Stan states grimly._

"_DUDE! That's illegal!" Kyle says_

"_Only if you're not a hospital!"_

"_Well you don't look like a hospital to me Stan!"_

"_Where'd you get it?" Kenny asks, his eyes are shining weirdly._

"_It's my mums… Sometimes when her and dad uhh…"_

"_Get intimate?" Kenny interjects_

"_Umm yeah, that, sometimes when they get intimate mum and dad want a little umm…"_

"_Kick?" Kenny interjects again._

"_Yeah that they kinda take…"_

"_Drugs?" once again it's the boy in the orange parka._

"_Dude how do you know all this? Its like you've been spying on my parents or something!"_

"_The same thing happened on back door sluts 8!" Kenny states innocently, though his eyes start getting shifty._

"_Yeah anyway, sometimes mum-"_

"_Overdoses and doesn't wake up?" Kenny can't help himself._

"_KENNY! YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING THEM! THAT'S GROSS DUDE!"_

"_Can we move on please?" Kyle says rolling his eyes._

_Stan glares at Kenny but continues "Well dad injects her with adrenaline and she wakes up"_

_Cartman takes the bottle from Stan's hand and reads aloud_

"_Warning, extremely concentrated. If too much is injected side effects may include hallucinations, headaches, a quick temper, and a rush of adrenaline approximate 24 hours after it has been injected into the system."_

"_Well let's just not give him too much and everything will be alright. Does it say how much to inject?" _

"_Adults- 1 200mls this is not recommended for children"_

"_Well just give him 100mls then" Kyle says doing the math in his head_

_Stan takes the needle out of the adrenaline carton and fills it up so it reads 100mls. He then finds a vein in Butters arm and injects the adrenaline. Butters eyes spring open and he states that taking Mr. Hat would be worth getting grounded for the thrills he just felt. Before anyone can stop him he runs off towards the South Park General Store._

_:_

_The court case_

_Butters looks over his shoulder at the four boys in the front row. When his eyes land on Eric he narrows them. Kyle looks across at Cartman who was looking dumbstruck._

"_Dude, do you think he knows?" He sounded as worried as the other boys felt._

_After Butters finished explaining to the judge what happened (the boys were relieved he believed their bullshit story) he looked over his shoulder once more to the fat boy and without warning lunged at him. Punching every (and I do mean EVERY) part of him he could reach. The judge sentenced him to 4 years 6 months, and Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman, didn't have the balls to tell the stern judge the truth._

_:_

Ok thx for reading it's a little late but I had homework to do XD plz review cuz I don't know if I should keep writing :):)


	6. The fight, the truck and the flee

:0:0:0:0

:0:0:0:0

Leopold Scotch breathed out slowly. He still had his knife up to Kyle's neck. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well" Said Stan slowly trying to figure how best to put it without having his best friends head cut off. "We thought you could… Take one for the team you know. I mean, if we told the judge then my mum would be in jail, my dad would be in jail, the guy who gave it to her would be in jail, we would all be in jail. We thought, it was better this way… "

Butters narrowed his eyes and pressed against Kyle's throat. For the second time that nite droplets of blood oozed out of his neck "You thought wrong, do you know what happens to nine year old boys in jail?" Scotch said. His voice was raspy and dangerous.

"Before I kill Kyle, I'm sure he has a little secret that he has to share with all of you" He said calmly. Stan, Kenny and Eric all stared at Kyle. Kyle didn't say anything "Go on Kyle. Either you tell them or I do, which one would you rather?" Kyle looked up into Leopold Scotches eyes. Kyle had a look of murder in his own "Neither" He said and before anyone knew what was happening, Kyle had knocked the knife out of Scotch's hand and punched him in the face.

"Wrong move Kyle!" Leopold said, again his voice was raspy and dangerous. Butters lunged for the knife but Kyle landed on top of him before he could reach it. Kyle kicked Scotch in the nuts and for a moment he was paralysed. Bending over in the pain Kyle had just dealt him.

In that moment Kyle had reached the knife and called "Stan catch!" not thinking he threw the blade to Stan. Stan caught it in the tip of his fingers and they started bleeding. Butters stood and lunged for Stan. The knife flew out of his hand and landed on the floor. Scotch reached for it but as soon as he grabbed a hold of it, he was knocked side ways by a boulder. No wait it was just Cartman.

The knife once again flew out of Leopold's hand but this time it landed in Kenny's heart. He fell to the ground "OMG YOU KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BA-"

Before Kyle could finish his sentence he had to duck. Butters had thrown a punch at him that surely would have knocked him out. It was hard to tell what was happening. There was a mangle of punches and kicks thrown. Kenny rematerialised a few minutes later and joined the fray. The knife lay on the floor, forgotten.

Somehow the fight got them out side and they were battling in the streets. Not knowing what was happening, a truck flew out of nowhere. Just as Stan stood up he reared around to see the drunk driver coming at them "GET OFF THE ROAD NOW!"

The four boys managed to roll, slide and run off the road in time. One didn't make it. Butters looked around "Where's Cartman?"

All four boys looked at the same time at the massive figure lying on the road. Hit and run. Three of them ran to him. "Cartman? Eric can you hear me?" Stan's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away impatiently. Why hadn't he ever told him how he felt? The figure moaned and the boy's hearts leapt.

"C-Cartman, a-are you alright?" Kyle said, his voice was husky and tears threatened to emerge. Cartman opened his eyes and they were wide "B-B-B" He sputtered "What's he saying?" Kenny asked sounding scared. "Behind you!" Cartman managed to whisper in a worried tone.

They turned around to see Butters running up to them. Knife in hand. His eyes were maniac. Before they could do anything Butters stabbed the knife in to Kyle's chest. He gasped and bent double. A dark stain was coming on his orange jacket. Butters smiled and said "I guess now we're even Kyle"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stan lunged at Scotch with all his strength. This man had taken two friends in one night and he wasn't going to let him leave without a fight. Too late. Leopold had ran in the direction of Clyde's house. Smiling wickedly as he went.

Eric's eyes had gone glazy and Kenny was crying over his Body. Kyle was lying on the pavement, coughing up blood. Stan ran over to him "Kyle. No Kyle please don't leave me" He said sobbing. He flipped open his phone and dialled 911. "Hello ambulance? Come quick my super best friend is dying!"

:0:0:0:0

Omg thankyou for the great reviews!... sorry about late update… I had to go to work and then I had a dentist appointment XD thanx so much for reviews and im sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go to skool! Next chapter will be here when I finish my homework! Thankyou again


	7. Hospital Blues

:P

:P

The next 24 hours went like a blur to Stan and Kenny. They tried to resuscitate Cartman even though he was well and truly dead by the time the ambulance got there. Kyle was in a coma and the doctors didn't know if he was going to wake up. They said he was lucky. They said the knife didn't puncture any major arteries or veins. If Kyle was really lucky he wouldn't have been stabbed in the first place. They said he was lucky.

The police questioned them about what happened. They told them everything. The truth this time about what happened three and a half years ago. The police said that no major charges would be made against them because of what had happened. They still had to go to court though.

The only thing boys didn't tell the police was the fact Butters had mentioned Kyle had a secret. "Anything else you want to tell us boys? Even the smallest piece of information could help us with this case"

Stan gave Kenny a look that clearly said 'don't even think about saying anything' and Kenny gave Stan a look back that said 'as if I would' "No officers we've told you everything"

"Alright then, we'll see you in court. May God have Mercy on your friend" The police men left. Stan stayed in Kyle's hospital wing while Kenny stayed comforting Ms. Cartman. It had been a long night. "Kyle please wake up. I can't stand losing you and Eric. Please wake up Kyle please." He said it over and over until he eventually cried himself to sleep. Stan had one of the weirdest spookiest dreams that night. Leopold had come back to finish Kyle off and in his hand were the shrunken heads of Clyde and Cartman. When he woke up he found himself shaking with sweat all over his body.

He had called Clyde after calling the ambulance, warning him to hide. He hadn't heard any news of any other murders since then. "Kyle please wake up we miss you." He muttered putting his hand over Kyle's. The moment it touched Kyle's fingers twitched and he groaned. "Oh my god! He's waking up! Kenny come here quickly. Kenny rubbed his eyes and was suddenly wide awake.

"Kyle? Kyle can you here me?"

Kyle opens his eyes. When he talks his voice is husky "Stan? Kenny? What happened to Eric? Is he ok? Where am i? Did they get Scotch?"

"One question at a time Kyle" Stan said smiling while silent tears ran down his cheeks. "Cartman didn't make it Kyle. They haven't caught him. You're in Hells Pass"

"Car-Cartman didn't make it?" he asked tears running down his cheeks. "Oh god! I-I never told him how I felt! Oh god it's too late!" Kyle broke down crying. The mention of his best friend's pain and his other friend dying was too much for Stan. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds.

For the second time in his life he ran out of Hells Pass Hospital, leaving a friend behind." Stan WAIT COME BACK!" He couldn't take it. As soon as he got out he landed on his knees on the cold hard snow and cried his eyes out "WHY?" He screamed out. "YOU OWE ME GOD! TELL ME WHY! WHY WAS IT ALWAYS US BAD THINGS HAPPENED TO? WHY DID MY FRIEND DIE LAST NIGHT? WHY IS IT ALWAYS TOO LATE? W-"

He stopped mid sentence because he couldn't control the tears leaking out. They were no longer silent. For an hour Stan stayed there bawling. When he finally got up his knees were stiff and wet because the snow had seeped through his jeans. He took a deep shuttering breath. He couldn't leave another friend to die. He had to know.

He marched into the hospital looking determined. He knew he must of looked like an idiot, he had soaking wet jeans, blood shot eyes and a determined look. He didn't care.

He walked into Kyle's ward and found him talking grimly to Kenny. They both had tears leaking out of there eyes. "Kyle?" Stan asked roughly "Kyle! What did he mean?" Kyle looked confused. Stan had reached his bedside "What did Scotch mean when he said you had another secret? You owe us!" Kyle turned pale and looked well and truly frightened.

He gulped "Well…" He said "I-I'm sorry Stan but I have a confession. I don't know how to tell you this… Do you remember Towelie?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah I remember Towelie! Get to the point!"

"Well I was in the business with him… You see… I was the one who supplied your parents with drugs and the…. And the adrenaline… I've been supplying drugs to people in South Park since I was 12. That towel can teach you a lot Stan. I- HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!"

Stan ran as fast as he could. He was going to kill that towel "I'M GOING TO THE PULL TO HAVE A SWIM! I'M GOING SKI-ING! I'M TAKING A SPA BATH!" He yelled out and the confused people in the waiting room looked at him.

Finally he heard the high pitched voice he had been waiting for. "Don't forget to bring a towel to dry your self off with!" Stan turned around to see the blood shot eyed blue towel smiling. Stan smiled to. But it wasn't a friendly smile. It was the same one Butters wore the night he went to Stan's.

:0:0:0

OMG thx for reviews and im sorry for the late update but my mum banned me for a day cuz I was spending to much time on fan fic!! Thx for reviews and next one will be here soon seeing as im getting my own computer tonight and I wont have to use my mums any more XD!


	8. I miss you Eric

:P

:P

"Kyle! You cant go your under surveillance from the doctors!"

"I have to go ok? I have to talk to him before he does something stupid"

Kyle leapt out of the hospital bed despite Kenny's protest and ripped the cord connecting him to the medication out of his arm. Kenny muttered something and Kyle just caught what he said. "What did you say Kenny?" He asked sounding hurt. Kenny looked down at his feet but when he spoke his voice sounded determined and a bit higher pitched then usual "I said… like you did… He might do something stupid like you did"

"Just keep my parents distracted ok?" Kyle asked sounding even more hurt and miserable. He pulled the curtain closed and when he opened it again he had replaced his hospital pyjamas with his trademark orange jacket and trousers.

He ran out of the hospital yelling out "Stan!" at the top of his lungs. He was only 100m past down the driveway when he had a coughing attack "S-cough-TAN!" he continued yelling as a blizzard came.

He crouched down on the driveway, moaning and coughing. He was going to die of cold. He just knew it. A dark figure approached but he couldn't make out the face. Clutching his chest still on hands and knees he spluttered "Stan?" and then blacked out.

:0:0:0

Kenny was sitting in the hospital wing with the Broflovski's, who were now peacefully asleep. He had never felt so alone. Eric had died and it had been 5 hours since Stan and Kyle had run out of the hospital. He was freezing cold and took a shuddering breath looking up at he moth eaten ceiling, he said the first prayer he ever prayed in a long time.

"Dear Jesus… I know your there because I saw you myself. Please I know Eric was evil, racist and tried to kill all the Jews but… Please… He wouldn't survive in hell. I would know… Please forgive his sins and send him to heaven! Your well known buddy…. Kenny"

Then he left the wing as quietly as possible. He wanted to be alone for this. "Nurse?" He asked a middle aged woman who looked over worked "Yes darl?" She answered not looking up from her check in/out book "Where's the nearest general store?" "Corner of 57th street it shuts in-" She looked up but the teenager was out the door.

"Excuse me mr... Where is the knife section of the store?"

"Back row of the twelfth aisle" he said in a bored voice. His name tag read 'Hello! My name is _Steven"_

Kenny walked over to the knife section and chose out a butcher knife. The quicker the better he figured. "7.50" said Steven "And Ill need Id to prove you're over 21. Kenny pulled out his fake Id and showed it to the man. "Thankyou for shopping at SPGS, please come again" His voice was still dull and he sounded like he had repeated that line a thousand times.

On the corner of the store, Kenny dug the knife into his heart without a second thought. He only needed a brief meeting with Eric.

:0:0:0

Sorry the chap is so short but I hav to get off now! Im sorry im sorry plz review and thx for earlier reviews next chapter will be here before Saturday I promise!


	9. i knew you would come

Kyle groaned

Kyle groaned. He couldn't open his eyes, they were too heavy. The place where Scotch had stabbed him felt even worse and he wondered if the morphine had ran out of his system. He felt paralysed and when he tried to lift his hand to rub his eyes, he found something was pushing against it, not permitting him to lift it. "What the?" He muttered to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a dark room "I think he's waking up!" He heard someone whisper "Shhhhhh…" Was the reply, both voices sounded familiar and they were both female. "Stan?" He asked vaguely, his voice was cracked.

Giggling. He knew that laugh but his brain wasn't working. "Shhhhhh! He'll hear you!" Said an anxious whisper "Well I say let him hear us we saved his life after all!" Said a new familiar voice, although it was suggesting letting him hear, he noticed that she was whispering as well.

"Who's there?" He asked panic stricken. He had to find Stan. Silence. "I know your there! I heard you before! Who are you?" He asked with all the strength he could muster. More anxious whispering that he could just make out "Should we say something?" "No because he'll accuse us of kidnap!" "If he does he's really ungrateful! We saved his life!" "Guys shhhhhh! He can hear us!" "I wanna talk to him!" "He's got a scar on his stomach! When we found him he was nearly bleeding to death! Do you think he's safe?" "I've known him for years of course he's safe!"

The sudden swamp of unfamiliar and familiar voices hit him all of a sudden. He felt dizzy and let out another groan. He blacked out.

:0:0:0:0

Kenny was floating up to heave. This time though he was impatient "Come on! Hurry up!" He muttered to himself. His wings just stubbornly flapped at the normal pace. He saw the naked girls at the entrance of heaven but for once wasn't paying them any attention. 'Push here' said the button. He impatiently pushed it and it said 'access granted'. "Finally" he thought to himself. When he floated to the gates he saw Saint Peter "Hey Pete!" He said quickly. "Hey Kenny my man! What was it this time? Train wreck? Flying swords? Bullet?"

"No Pete it was suicide" He said not looking in the saints eyes. An awkward pause before Saint Peter said in a low voice "Why Kenny? You know you always return." "Its not that I want to stay permattely Pete… I'm visiting a friend that recently…" He found he couldn't continue because tears choked at his throat. "Well Gabrielle is taking all the newbie's on the tour" He looked at his watch "But that's going to finish in 5 minutes 36 seconds" "Any idea where their staying afterwards?" Kenny asked hopefully "Yeah it's the Saint Paul Motel" Another silence before Kenny asks "Which one?" "The one on cloud 9 opposite 'Heavenly Hot tub'" "Thanks Peter"

Kenny made his wings flap as fast as possible. He looked at his watch. Damn. Only 70 minutes before he went back to Earth. Every time he died it was different and his watch became a countdown. Even with his wings going as fast as they could it took Kenny 30 minutes to reach the hotel.

40 to go. "Hey Queen Esther!" "KENNY! Long time no see my son!" "Yeah, hey I was wondering, which floor are Gabrielle's tour group staying on?" He asked hoping against hope that Eric didn't go to hell. Esther opened her gold log book which was as thick as a refrigerator but as light as a feather. She looked up 'G' In the log book while Kenny impatiently twisted his fingers, constantly looking at the countdown timer. Finally "Ah here it is floor 9. Is there any one in particular you wanted to see?" "Umm… Yes… Eric Cartman 16 year's old born in South Park Colorado?" He didn't know what he would do if Eric wasn't here. "Room 2122" Kenny almost fainted with relief "Thankyou. Thankyou so much" He gasped at Esther rubbing his heart.

Kenny took the elevator and looked at his watch. 30 minutes to go. Floor 9. Kenny thought to himself 'room 2119, room 2120, room 2121, room 2122' He was nervous and excited as he reached the door and without knocking, opened it wide. Same old Eric, Kenny thought when Cartman said "FINALLY! My room service is here! I called for you 10 minutes ago! Where w-" He stopped when he saw Kenny "Kenny! I knew you'd come!" he whispered. It was awkward for a second but then both boys hugged and patted each other on the back.

"I- We miss- You – C-Cartman! E-even K-Kyle does!" Kenny said in between sobs. "T-That J-Jew?" Eric said crying as well "I-I miss him to! I-Its no fun a-around here! B-but I t-thought he was-was glad I was g-g-gone!" "No! He was the most upset" Kenny said impatiently wiping the tears away. Why did he always break down? "Stay Kenny!" He felt like crying again "I can't live here its too lonely. The saints all think there better then me and the pope keeps eyeing me weirdly! I don't know anyone here since all my family went to hell! I was so sure I was going to as well, but halfway through falling, I-It was like somebody suddenly lifted me up to heaven."

Kenny laughed "I prayed for you, that's probably why. I have some strong contacts up here" "NO KENNY DON'T GO!" Cartman said all of a sudden crying, as Kenny started to fade "I'll always be with you Cartman" Kenny said smiling sadly. Cartman made to grab Kenny but all his hand touched was air. He cried to himself and sat down on the floor "GOD! I want a word with you! Get your Jew ass down here right now!"

:0:0:0:0

Kenny reappeared at around midnight next to the south park general store. He sighed sadly and slowly made his way back to the hospital. When the nurse that gave him directions looked up she smiled "Get every thing you needed darl?" He smiled sadly to her "Not exactly" He said and she went back to her paperwork. He sat down and nearly had a heart attack when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

The caller Id said 'Stan' and he picked it up fast. "Stan! Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for you and Kyle to come back for ages! You two get your asses down here right now!" There was a pause and then an anxious voice said "Kyle's not with you?" "Of course he's not Stan he's been running after you!" "What? Where is he?" "How should I- Wait a second… He's not with you?" "Hell no the only thing with me is Towelie!" "Towelie? Wait why is Towelie with you?" "I'll explain later just come over to my house!" "What about Kyle?" "I'm sure he's fine he probably went to his house or something!" Stan said in a cold voice "I don't know Stan, he was really sick when he-" "Look just get over here now ok?"

Stan hung up and Kenny sighed. Once again he walked out of the hospital into the night.

:0:0:0:0

Ok thx for reviews and im sorry this chapter didn't really explain much but I didn't end up getting the computer cuz it's a lot more expensive then I thought. Next chapter will be here prob on Saturday…. Thx! XD


	10. dont do it stan

: P

: P

Once again Kyle awoke with a groan. All of a sudden he remembered the voices he heard "Hello?" He asked still feeling a little groggy. "Hello Kyle" The voice giggled "Long time no see hey?" Is it? Was it? "Bebe?" He asked feeling confused. Wasn't he meant to be saying something to Stan? He couldn't remember what he wanted to say to him so badly.

She giggled again and turned on a light. Her Straight black hair flowed past her shoulders and she had a purple jumper on "Bebe's upstairs" Wendy said "I can get her if you like" And she turned to go up the stairs "NO!" He said all of a sudden "I…. Sorry but I'd rather not… It umm… Might be a bit awkward after…. You know… Last time" He finished lamely. She gave him a pitiful look and said "She's forgiven you" but didn't elaborate. "But she's still a bit stung"

Kyle sighed "That's understandable" He muttered. His last encounter with Bebe Stevens wasn't pretty. He had just finished doing business with a client when she walked up to him from behind and put her hands over his eyes saying "Guess who?" Kyle had panicked, thinking it was one of his enemies or another dealer trying to steal his money, he had punched Bebe down. When he turned around and saw her shocked face he tried to explain but she had ran off crying. "You know I didn't mean it don't you Wendy? I thought it was… Some one else"

"So you just hit random people?" She asked sounding annoyed. He sat up slightly and felt like he was about to spew up. Nobody except Stan, Kenny, Scotch, Towelie, himself and his clients knew what business he was in. "I thought it was one of the boys playing a trick on me" He improvised.

She just clicked her tongue and said "Boys are so weird" All of a sudden her voice became strangely soft "I- I heard about Cartman… I'm so sorry to hear that... You know… He's passed away" She said turning away from Kyle. Kyle felt his stomach drop. Eric was dead. He hadn't really forgotten, but his brain had been slow on the uptake, he suddenly felt like ice had slid down his stomach.

He got off the couch in Wendy's lounge room and made for the door. "Where are you going?" Wendy asked shrilly. "I've gotta find Stan"

"You can't go out! It's late and when we found you on the pavement you were nearly dead!"

Kyle remembered the other voices he had heard "What do you mean _we_?"

"Bebe, Red, Heidi, Polly, Tabitha and I were out walking when we found you. Their all up stairs playing truth or dare."

"Who are Polly and Tabitha?"

"Some chicks in my art class but that's not what matters! You're sick! You can't go out there! At least not alone" Wendy had muttered the last sentence more to herself then Kyle.

He sighed "Fine you can come with me. But nobody else can ok?"

She looked relieved that he didn't have enough energy to argue "Where are we going?" She asked slipping her gloves on and unlocking the door for him.

"To Stan's. Before it's too late" He thought the last sentence to himself as he and Wendy set off in the cold, dark night.

:0:0:0:0

"This isn't a good idea"

"Trust me… It's the only way"

"If you give me a minute, I can think of another one"

"It's the only way he's not going to lie to us"

"But we should be looking for Kyle!"

"Hey if Kyle was stupid enough to walk out of hells pass after being stabbed it's not my fault! He's probably just overdosed or something"

"I don't think he was taking drugs… Just dealing them"

"I don't care what you think Kenny" Stan said even more coldly then his last sentence and Kenny immediately shut up.

"Now you're going to listen up good Towel ok?"

"If I could just get high I could maybe listen a bit better" The towel said trying to escape. It was no use though. He was roped to the chair nice and tight.

"You're not getting high ever again unless you give me the truth. Got that?"

The towel nodded silently. He needed a fix badly but for some reason the kid with the crazy poofy hat was refusing.

"You got my best friend in the whole world into your sick little business. Then you got my parents into it. And then I used some on another friend and as a result, another of my friends is dead. I think you owe me Towelie… Isn't that right Kenny?"

Kenny was terrified at how quickly his friend had transformed "Well… I-It wasn't exactly… He didn't mean… It was their…" He sighed in frustration and fear "I believe everybody is responsible for their own choices in life. So no… I don't think he owes you. I think Kyle, your parents, Scotch and that drunk driver owe you… I also think you owe yourself… After all it was _you_ who injected Butters… The towel doesn't owe us anything."

Stan's eyes flashed manically but Kenny stood his ground. He may have been scared but he wasn't going to show it. Towelie had no idea what those wacks were talking about… But he listened because he needed to get high.

"I shouldn't have asked a stupid pervert like you" He said and he pulled a knife out of his jeans pocket. Kenny gasped and took a step back but Stan had no intention of using it on another friend. Just the towel.

"Now Towelie… Tell me-"

He was cut off as the door burst open. "Wendy? What are you doing here? Kyle?"

"Stan stop!" Kyle said cautiously "Put the knife down"

"Why? This Towel hurt a lot of my friends"

"Stan don't do it there's something you gotta know…"

"Great! Just fucking great! Another fucking secret, haven't you ruined my life enough Kyle?"

Kyle was stung. Though part of him didn't blame Stan for what he had said. "Not a secret. No. My story."

"It's not that Kyle! I don't know you! You're not the person I know anymore. My super best friend wanted nothing to do with drugs. You changed Kyle. You changed"

"I didn't change Stan. I'm still the same person I always was. I just had a secret. Listen; when you come from a strict upbringing like mine you tend to get rebellious thoughts. You start wondering what would happen if you break the rules. Then Towelie came and showed me what happens. It was great to be doing something my parents didn't know or approve of. Soon I couldn't stop. I didn't do any drugs (at this point Kenny gives Stan an 'I told you so' look) but dealing them felt so… Naughty without doing any damage to me… At least that's what I thought."

"You never told me" Stan said quietly.

"I couldn't… Not after Butters"

"MY NAME IS NOT BUTTERS ANYMORE!" Everyone in the room turns around to see the last person they wanted to. "I have some unfinished business that cannot wait for Trent Boyett!"

:0:0:0

Thx for being patient and im sorry it's a late update (again) but I had to do a spring clean of my room in winter :( and that took like 3 hours…. Thx again plz review :P


	11. an unexpected heroe

To answer the review sent by my darling big sister… No they are not gay just expressing how bad they felt for always paying him out… and yes there is another chapter…

To answer the review sent by my _darling_ big sister… No they are not gay just expressing how bad they felt for always paying him out… and yes there is another chapter…. Rite here…. Rite now! Luv ya's XD

Previously: "You never told me" Stan said quietly.

"I couldn't… Not after Butters"

"MY NAME IS NOT BUTTERS ANYMORE!" Everyone in the room turns around to see the last person they wanted to. "I have some unfinished business that cannot wait for Trent Boyett!"

Wendy screamed and clutched Stan like her life depended on it. Kenny narrowed his eyes and looked at Leopold like he was a piece of gum on the heel of his shoe. Stan stood panting heavily, knife still clutched in his hand, Kyle clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, and he was ready for a fight. Towelie struggled against the ropes, trying to reach his weed.

"How touching" Scotch said "After all these years you two are still together. To bad that's going to end now" Scotch withdrew the knife that had so many hours before been driven into Kyle's chest from his pocket. "Kyle! I thought I finished you off. Oh well no time like the present"

Kyle's scar across his stomach seemed to tingle "Get lost Scotch. Its 4 against one, don't make use fight dirty"

"I'm used to people fighting dirty Kyle. Jail hardens you. I can take on all of you at once. And the towel if he wasn't so high"

"I said get lost!"

"Is that really a way to treat a guest? Do you ever learn Kyle?"

"AGHHHH!" Stan went running for Butters, but he was ready for this and lunged… for Wendy. "Stop right there Stan or your girlfriend gets it."

But he wasn't prepared for Wendy. Wendy – the feminist who hated the fact that the princesses always had to be rescued by the fair prince (why couldn't they just be smart enough to rescue themselves?) Wendy – whose father made her do Karate classes ever since the left handed killer roamed the streets of South Park. Wendy- who kicked Butters in the nuts and flew him across the room the second he grabbed her around the neck and pressed a knife to his throat.

The boys stood gawking at her and the knocked out Leopold against the Marshes lounge room wall. They all stared at her. "What? Someone had to do it and you all suck at fighting."

Stan snapped back into the present and started shaking. He absent mindedly dropped the knife on the floor and ran up to Wendy. Hugging her "He had me scared there Wendy. Don't scare me like that ever again!" There was no anger in his voice.

Kyle reached for the ropes around Towelie and untied him. It took a while because his hands were shaking. Kenny dialled 911 and police said they would be there soon. As soon as the ropes fell of the towel he ran to his cigarette and lit up. Sighing with relief, he walked out of Stan's house like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Butters stirred but didn't wake up "Dude. Do you think we should tie him up?"

"Yeah ok" Kenny muttered and tied Scotch's hands together behind his back.

"Stan?" Kyle asked

"…Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Stan sighed and let go of Wendy "I'm done with talking man"

He said and walked upstairs to his room, not looking in anybodies eyes as he passed.

Kyle ran after him "Dude! Wait! Stan come back!" Stan halted at the top of the stairs but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry" Kyle muttered. He meant it as well. If it hadn't been for him they wouldn't have been in this mess and Eric would still be alive.

"If you hadn't dealt my parents drugs Kyle… If you hadn't given them any of the adrenaline." It was hard to tell if Stan was angry or sad. His tone of voice was dull. "Then Butters probably would have never woken up. We would have gotten in trouble. No matter what you did Kyle, we would have lost one of our friends."

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Kyle just stood there confused. Was he angry? What did he mean by no matter what _**KYLE**_ did? Was he blaming it on him? The police arrived in the middle of these thoughts and loaded Butters into the back of the car. They questioned Wendy, Kenny and him then left.

"Wendy?" Kyle asked

"Kyle… You dealt drugs?"

Kyle nodded "Yea I did and I'm not proud of it. Wendy you're really smart"

"Umm… Thanks?"

"Could you help me work out what Stan meant?"

"What did he say?"

"He said 'no matter what you did Kyle, we would have lost one of our friends.' Was he blaming me for what happens…? If he did I think he's right… It was my fault"

He refused to look Wendy in the eyes as she gave him a sympathetic look "I think he means he doesn't blame you _ENTIRELY_. He partly blames you because you dealt the adrenaline and that's what made Butters turn. He also doesn't blame you because if you _hadn't_ dealt the adrenaline, then Butters would have died or been brain dead. He doesn't know if in the end which choice was better. So… He chose not to blame his best friend because no matter which choice you made, it would have dealt death."

"So… He doesn't blame me?" He asked hopefully.

Wendy nodded. "I think deep in his heart he still loves you. After all… You guys are super best friends right?"

"I'm not too sure any more"

:0:0:0:0

Ok…. I didn't update straight away because my computer almost died. I don't know if ill right another chapter or not so I need reviews about whether or not I should leave it and if I shouldn't ill need a couple of ideas heh heh XD thanks again for reading…

Omg.u.killed.kenny


	12. EpilogueLast Chapter

Last Chapter:

**Last Chapter:**

Kyle sighed and adjusted his tie. He hadn't talked to Stan since the day Leopold Scotch was arrested. "All Rise for the honourable Judge Leila"

Kyle, as well as everyone else in the courtroom stood up silently, then when the judge said so sat back down. "Accused please come up to the stand"

Kenny looked around "Which one?" He asked aloud making the judge twitch at the disrespect. "Kyle Broflovski please come to the stand" She said in an annoyed voice. Kyle gulped and went to the stand not looking any of the jury in the eyes. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you're God?" The bailiff asked. Kyle looked up and put his hand on the statement. Not being a Christian they didn't use the bible.

"I do" He said quietly. "Very well, you may be seated" "Your honour, Kyle Broflovski had decided to represent himself instead of hiring an attorney" The judge looked sternly at Kyle "Is that true Mr. Broflovski? If money is a problem the court will provide you with a lawyer" "Moneys not a problem your honour, I just don't want somebody convincing me to lie"

The courtroom muttered at this statement "Very well Mr. Broflovski. How do you plead?" Kyle looked up again and looked Stan straight in the eyes as he said "I plead Guilty"

The court room gasped and he saw the look of horror on Stan, Wendy and Kenny's face. "I object!" Said the least person he expected to… Stan.

"Mr. Marsh, you can not object to a man or woman's plead. It is their choice and-"

"But he's not guilty your honour!"

"Yeah! It wasn't his fault!"

"MR. McCormick AND MISS TESTERBURGER PLEASE REFRAIN YOUR COMMENTS IN MY COURTROOM!"

"BUT HE WASN'T THE ONE WHO TOLD SCOTCH TO STEAL THE PUPPET! THAT WAS ERIC! HE DIDN'T EJECT HIM WITH ADRENALINE EITHER! THAT WAS ME!"

The judge looked sternly over her glasses at Kyle "Is this true Mr. Broflovski?"

Kyle was flabbergasted. Was Stan defending him? "I- Well- Yeah I-I guess but-"

"Then Mr. Marsh should be on the stand and not you!"

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING ANOTHER FRIEND GO TO JAIL BECAUSE OF MY MISTAKES!"

"If Mr. Marsh follows by the courts instructions he will not be given a full sentence. However if he fails to oblige to my questions he will be sent to jail. The same goes for you and Mr. McCormick. Now I am going to say this one more time. Step down from the stand" She was really pissed off now.

Kyle slowly opened the stand and stepped out. Stan didn't look him in the eyes as they passed. Kyle took a seat in the front row even though Wendy and Kenny were beckoning for him to sit next to them. "Put your hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help your God?"

"I do" Said Stan firmly still not looking Kyle in the eyes. "Mr. Marsh, please tell me where you got the adrenaline you injected Mr. Leopold Scotch with on the day of his crime" The judge said as though they hadn't just been interrupted. Stan looked as surprised as Kyle felt. He had thought the judge was going to ask him to recall what had happened. Seeing Stan's confused look the Judge said "Officers McCray and Douglas informed me of the events that happened. You remember them from the hospital?" Stan didn't look shocked anymore and nodded.

The hospital? Kyle thought. What on earth is she talking about? "Well I got the adrenaline out of my Mum and Dads bathroom cupboard."

The jury muttered at his comment. "Where are your parents Mr. Marsh?" "Well my mums probably shopping and my dad's at work" The judge looked shocked "you mean they didn't accompany their own son to his trial?" She asked sounding disgusted "They said I was old enough to take care of myself" Stan muttered.

"Mr. Marsh, do you know where your parents received the adrenaline and why they had it?" Stan gave a shifty look at Kyle and for a second Kyle thought he was going to rat him out. "Serves me right!" He thought to himself.

To Kyle's surprise Stan said "I don't know who they got it from but I know why they had it… Kenny can tell you though… I don't exactly feel… Comfortable saying it aloud…"

"Mr. Marsh, at the moment you are on trial not Mr. McCormick."

"OK OK! When my parents had intercourse they took drugs to spice it up a little. Sometimes my mum overdosed and had to be injected so she would wake up again." He said looking at his shoes and blushing the whole time.

"Mr. Marsh, your parent's behaviour has been appalling! I will put them on trial and all charges will be cleared from you three boys. I believe that watching your father wake up your mother by injecting her led you to believe that it was appropriate behaviour for somebody unconscious. Their actions influenced their sons and therefore they should take full responsibility. However there will be a fine of 200. Before I make my verdict clear I have one more question. Do you or do you not know who gave them the adrenaline and drugs?"

Stan looked up at Kyle then to the judge and said "I don't think they knew who gave it to them because when I asked where they got it from they just said his name was 'the K-man' and they had never seen his face"

Kyle seemed to be the only one who noticed Stan hadn't properly answered the question. He had only said his parents hadn't known who it was, not him.

"Very well the charges stand at a 200 fine." She banged her mallet down. "I will be seeing your parents soon no doubt." And she left.

:0:0:0:0:0

Outside the courtroom

"Stan?"

Stan didn't turn around to look at Kyle but said "hmmm?"

"Thankyou" he muttered. When Stan turned around Kyle had expected him to look angry and was shocked to see a smile on his face.

"Hey, no problem, it's not like I could have let my super best friend go to jail!"

It took a moment for Kyle to register what Stan had said he smile. "You forgive me?"

"What are friends for? Like Kenny had said before. Everybody is responsible for their own actions. Butters could have said no to Cartman. My parents could have said no to drugs. And you could have said no to dealing. It's not your fault Butters went to jail."

Kyle smiled but still felt confused "Yeah… Kenny's pretty wise… For a pervert"

:0:0:0:0:0:0

Ok after a great review I decided to finish it off… thankyou so much for convincing me and I hope this is a good ending. Thanks for sticking with the story…

Omg.u.killed.kenny XD


	13. Goodbye

Attention all readers of my stories, or faithful fans of pairings.

Do Not bother reading if you do not care :)

This is an authors note to say that I will not be continuing any of my stories. I have come to an age where I am either to busy to write updates or that I have lost any feeling of need to do so. I do not get the same ZING from fan fiction that I used to.

Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favorite or even just read my stories. You guys gave me the confidence to write what I felt like and not feel like an idiot in doing so.

A few people I would like to thank personally.

**JVM**-**sp150- ****It was your stories that truly made me fall in love with fan fiction, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your hilarious plots, creative story lines and fast updates. You were a true inspiration for me and I hope you never stop writing. Thank you and good bye.**

**Cartooncutie16****- Our role plays together were always fun and gave me the boost I needed to get through the day, you were a valuable friend and a devoted fan forever. : )**

**Styleislove****- Oh gosh Kenni where to start? You are like a big sister to me and I love you from the bottom of my heart 3 Your stories were always awesome, emotional and enjoyable and I don 't care what anybody says but you have to be a writer!**

**Ayafangirl****- You gave me a lot of support and your stories are freaking awesome and full of surprises! You are a talented writer, keep up the awesome work.**

**And to everybody else who read my stories and reviewed or favorite I thank you, but this is goodbye.**

**Love you lots 3**

**Love**

**Omg..kenny, making her last ever post on FF.**

**PS. I have put the same thing on all my stories and they have probs flooded anybodys inbox who has me on alert so if you have read this delete all the other chapter updates cause it's the same message. **

**Goodbye, So long, Forever. **


End file.
